A Wish to Remember
by Nadalada
Summary: A lonely young girl makes a wish and suddenly the Akatsuki are at her door...as kittens. Except theres one problem, she's never watched Naruto in her life! ADOPTED by Sharpied.To.You
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in it.**

**This is my first fan fiction that I put any effort into, so any advice or critiques are more than welcome. **

**Review **

"_**thoughts"**_

**Prologue**

It was a sunny day in the small town of Norwich; a rare occurrence considering it was February. There were still patches of snow and slush littering the town. The sidewalks, normally empty in the winter, were full of hormonal teenagers, and rushing housewives dragging their children around, shopping for their families. Despite the good cheer around the town, just outside of it, there was a gloomy cloud hanging over a lone country home.

Lounging on the couch in the living room of that very home was a sullen young girl, flipping through the pages of book, snorting quietly every so often. That girl was trying to get rid of the bitterness of her life, at least temporarily, by reading one of her sister's ridiculous romance novels, and inwardly mocking the characters. This was a favoured activity for the girl; one that always cheered her up. Unfortunately, with the situation she was in, she needed a lot more than some cheesy romance to brighten her day. Little did she know, "a lot more" was exactly what she was going to get.

**First Person**

I snorted again, reading about how the oh so pathetic female character would rather die than be without her unbelievably good looking boyfriend. Throwing the book onto the coffee table I stood up cracking my back as I started walking to the kitchen. _The fact that I can't even remember the character's names after I just stopped reading is a testament to how much I hate romance novels. _I sighed and opened the fridge, just to close it a second later remembering that I didn't actually have any food.

This has been my life since my parents went on a two month long trip to New York to visit their eldest daughter, whom they haven't seen for a year. I was, of course, pissed when they told me I would be left all alone for so long, but after a screaming match with mom about favouritism and unfairness, and a good cry in my room, I got over it. Truthfully, I didn't mind being home alone at all. In fact, I had been called a hermit more than once in my life because of my overwhelming need for privacy at all times. I really just missed Katie as much as mom and pop did. I haven't talked to her once since she left; no phone calls, no texts, no e-mails, no nothing. _And whose fault is that?_ I quickly shut my inner self up, knowing that it was true. I was too lazy to be bothered to pick up a phone or even text a "hey" to her cell. I had just kept telling myself that I was going to see her in February.

Well it was February, and I wasn't seeing her. Originally, it had been the plan to take off two weeks before school ended for March Break and go with my parents there, then once March Break ended I would come back early alone. My parents would stay another month, because my father had business there, and then they would come home. The timing had been perfect for my parents, and I spent all of February doing extra work to make up for what I was going to miss. But then, disaster struck. A day before we were going to leave, my parents changed their minds, deciding it was too much school to miss. And well, you know what happened then. Luckily, mom entrusted me to tell my teachers that the plan was cancelled, as my mom had already called ahead of time, and attend school like a good little girl. _Like that was ever going to happen. _ Now I had two months without parents, and one a month with no school. Life should have been good, but here I was completely depressed, and they had only left two days ago. _I guess I'm not as cut-out for the hermit lifestyle as I thought I was._

Yawning I walked into the front room that housed the front door and a closet, and threw Katie's book into one of the boxes of her stuff that was currently residing at the bottom of said closet. Walking back to the kitchen feeling hungry, I didn't even glance at the fridge or the cupboard. I strode purposely to the small separate freezer and pulled out the last piece of my birthday cake from a few weeks ago, that I had hidden there and promptly completely forgot about, until now. _Mmmmm cake _was the only thought going through my minds I placed the creamy chocolate masterpiece onto a plate and started searching the drawers for a clean fork. I opened the emergency cutlery drawer (Yes, I actually have one of those), and fished out a fork, my hand brushing against something colourful.

Curious, I took out said object that just conveniently happened to be a stray birthday candle. _Awesome._ Grinning to myself, I dug through the rest of the drawer and found eight more equally colourful candles. The grin soon turned into a frown as I found out, the hard way, that trying to put nine candle into one little piece of cake only resulted in making a big hole in the cake. _Meh, it's not like I can fix the damage anyways_. With that thought in mind I left the candles, which by now were in a big bunch in the middle, and went to search for a lighter.

Lighter in hand, I practically skipped back to my yummy cake, singing happy birthday under my breath, my mood a lot lighter. I lit the candles, put the lighter on the counter, and took my prize back to the living room. Mindful of the small inferno on my cake, I gingerly placed it on the coffee table, and flopped carelessly onto the couch. Rubbing my hands together and licking my lips, I was really glad I was alone, as I probably looked like a complete retard. I closed my eyes and blew the candles out. _I wish that I wasn't alone; that a bunch of friends would just show up and stay with me._

Opening my eyes I immediately snatched my fork and dug into the cake, like a starved lion would eat a gazelle. I never noticed the wind pickup outside or the lights flickering. It was _chocolate cake_; I wasn't really expected too anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will. **

"_**thoughts"**_

**With the Akatsuki**

They had been sitting there, in a cardboard box, for an hour. It was a miracle no one was dead, and there were only slight bloodstains. At first it has been total panic, they were _cats_ for Jashins sake, and it was most definitely not a genjutsu; they had Itachi check. It had taken Pein 15 minutes to somewhat calm the group and try to come up with a reasonable explanation. In the end, they had stopped trying to understand it in favour of trying to undo it. That didn't really work either.

"I still say we're under a fucking genjutsu! We should stab someone to see if that would work." Hidan exclaimed once again.

Deidara, seeing the advantage in the situation was quick to blurt out, "I vote we stab Tobi, un."

Tobi, completely unfazed cheered, "Tobi will help sempai, because Tobi is a good boy."

Pein dragged his newly acquired paws over his face in the cat version of a face palm and stated in a forced calm, "That won't be necessary Tobi, since Itachi has already used his sharingan to check for any type of jutsu."

Those words just served to remind the literally close pressed group that they had actually turned into cats, which, in turn, renewed their panic.

Konan, who had so far been silent realised with a jolt, a new problem. "Leader-sama, we are outside in the cold, and now it is getting dark. We have no food or water and are unable to escape this box. If we don't do something, we will die."

There was a long silence after that, as the seriousness of the situation silenced any arguments. Feeling uncomfortable, Kisame, who was by far the largest of the kittens, decided to break the silence. "Someone can climb onto my back to see what's out there." This caused Kakuzu, who was pressed up against the blue giant, to scowl, figuring it was probably going to have to be him who did it and he knew he wasn't going to get paid for doing it either. Whatever response Leader had planned was interrupted by a large jolt in the box, accompanied by a loud exclamation of, "OH SHIT!"

**In the House with Megan**

I stared forlornly at the empty plate in front of me. I swear it was mocking me or something; just sitting there all white and full of crumbs, the occasional wax drop colouring it. It was like a work of art. I should know, since I've been staring at it for an hour, willing it to magically produce more cake. _There goes my good mood._

Deciding that I should probably go outside to get the mail before it got too dark out, I hauled my lazy ass off the couch, leaving the plate behind, and headed for the door.

Now, I wasn't the most observant person in the world, especially when I'm in one of my _moods,_ but I swear to all that is good in the world that that box was not there a second before I stepped out my front door. Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that I was barefoot and had just delivered an almighty kick to the cardboard box in front of me.

"OH SHIT!" Jumping around on one foot on my doorstep wasn't the best idea either. It took my all of 3 jumps to trip and fall on my ass. Hard.

_Who leaves boxes just lying around! _Mumbling "stupid mailman" under my breath I was about to kick the box again, this time with my heel, when I heard strange hissing noises. Leaning over to inspect the box, I nearly fell on my ass again when it started shaking and the hissing became louder.

Cautiously opening the top of the box, I peered down to get a look at its contents and saw the strangest looking kittens I've ever seen in my life. There were nine of them sitting there staring up at me with narrowed eyes. If I didn't know better I would have said they were plotting my immediate demise. _Great, someone left homicidal kittens for me. _Shuddering from that thought I chuckled nervously and said in my best "I'm really sorry, don't hurt me" voice, "He he, I didn't see you guys there" rubbing the back of my head I continued to stare at the furry little monsters.

My view was soon cut off though, as a black kitten with an orange face sprung at me, clutching to my shirt with its little claws. Letting out a little scream of surprise I once again fell back, careful not to crush the adorable piece of fur clinging on to me.

**Akatsuki**

The box of S-rank criminals turned furry watched as the hyperactive Tobi sprung and landed on the girl that had opened their box, causing her to fall backwards out of sight.

"Everybody shut up and listen," ordered Pein "we need this child to take us in, so none of you will attack her or act strangely."

That was easier said than done as none of them had ever had cats for pets so they didn't actually know how they acted. The girl soon came back into sight nuzzling Tobi to her chest; Tobi looking quite content to be there.

"The lucky little fuck." Whined Hidan as he watched the girl practically bury Tobi in her breasts. That comment of course incited disgusted looks from the other members, especially Konan, who looked ready to claw him.

"You disgust me" stated Kakuzu monotonously. Before a fight could break out between the two, the box was suddenly lifted, only to be put down a second later, and started to be dragged into the warmth of the girl's home.

**Megan**

_I can't just leave them out here to freeze_; Ithought as I placed the black and orange kitten on my shoulder and attempted to pick up the box. The key word being _attempted_, as I completely forgot that I had no upper body strength whatsoever. I instead, decided to just drag the box inside, which turned out to work a lot better. Once it was safely in the middle of the living room, I plucked the kitten off my shoulders, marvelling on how it had actually stayed there, and put it on my lap as I sat down.

"You and your little kitty friends need to understand that the only reason I brought to guys in here was because if I didn't, you'd die, and you're too cute to die, Understand?" I felt stupid pointing my finger in the kitty's little orange face and talking to it like I was the Cat whisperer or something, but I figured it had to be done. _Wow, I'm so going crazy._

**Okay people, that's the end of this chapter. Not very long, I know, but I want people's opinions on how I did with the Akatsuki characters before I continue. **

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I just want to thank all my reviewers and tell you that the error that has been preventing me from updating had been repaired :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any movie quoted in this chapter.**

"_**thoughts"**_

"**Black Zetsu"**

**Megan**

The cat nodded. _The cat nodded. _**The cat nodded.** Nope, no matter how many different ways I thought it, it still happened. The freaky little black and orange fur ball had just answered me… with a nod. _Officially the freakiest thing I've ever seen. _I shivered; maybe it was best that I just blame my imagination. Yah… that sounded good.

Looking back at the kitten in front of me, I couldn't help but notice how skinny it was. I frowned. _Poor thing probably hasn't eaten for a while_. Letting my compassionate side take over; I once again picked up the kitty and took it with me to the kitchen. The quest for kitty food turned out to be more daunting than anticipated, as there was still the problem of having no real food in the house.

The kitten, who was squirming violently in my grip, was apparently trying to either imitate an owl's head spinning thing or to get a look at everything in the kitchen all at once. I really shouldn't be surprised; the poor thing probably hasn't ever seen so much shiny technology before.

I smiled suddenly, a most brilliant idea coming to mind. I stepped determinedly toward the shiniest of all of the various appliances, the silver fridge/freezer. With a flourish I opened the fridge door, revealing the sparsely occupied white shelves, and started to rummage through the food. It took some time but eventually I shut the fridge door, grinning like a madwomen, and held up the container of leftover salmon triumphantly. I took the kitty, which I had at one point placed on my shoulder, and placed him on the counter. Shoving the cold plastic container under the kitty's nose, I, feeling my bad mood once again vanish, cheered, "Looks like meats back on the menu boys!"(1) _Teehee, I always wanted to say that._

Instead of looking at me like I had lost my mind like I had expected, the kitty let out an excited meow and pounced at the container. I watched amused as the orange faced ball of fluff batted at the lid of the container with its paws then once seeing the lid wasn't going to come off, he jumped on the top of the container and started dementedly jumping on top of it, like the its sheer weight would force the lid off.

Letting out a laugh, I caught the fur ball just as it was about to fall of its perch and tucked it under my arm. Taking some relatively clean plates off the counter ( It's not like the cats are going to care about few crumbs) I dumped a somewhat even amount of fish on each of the nine plates. This was no easy task, as I had to be constantly on the watch for the sneaky ninja cat ( XD TEEHEE) who was trying to bypass my hands in order to access the cold food.

Task completed, I placed the small kitten on my head, hoping all the while that it had good balance, and picked up the nine small plates of salmon waitress style. Taking slow deliberate steps I walked back to where the box, which was shaking slightly, sat waiting on the carpet in my living room.

Setting the nine plates in a straight line on the floor, I snatched the excitable kitten off my head before he could make a break for it. Turning my attention back to the box that contained the orphaned kittens, I just knew that they probably hated me in there_. I would hate me too if I was trapped inside a box and not let out by the chick who found me. _Seeing that I had no choice, I opened the box, tossed the kitten I was holding back inside it so I wouldn't lose track of him and slowly peeked over the lid.

**The Akatsuki a few minutes before…**

"I'm going to fucking sacrifice that heathen bitch!" shouted a very irate Hidan, who had long since lost his non-existent cool.

"Not if I get her first, un! I've been pressed against the Uchiha this entire time!" whined Deidara, who was in fact packed very tightly against Itachi's backside, and was not liking it one bit.

"That's enough, we are all uncomfortable, you do not need to make it worse with your whining" snapped the usually calm Pein.

"Maybe we should let them continue Leader-sama, if we are lucky they will fight and kill each other. It would be a good way to test if Hidan's immortality still applies in cat form." drawled Kakuzu, flicking his newly acquired tail around, almost as if he was excited about the possibility of his immortal partner's death.

"Not a bad idea," Kisame said grinning, "What do think Itachi?"

The blue giant's stoic as ever partner barely glanced at him before letting out an indifferent, "Hn." Even as a cat the Uchiha's blank expression did not change in the slightest. If anything Itachi was the least cat-like of the group; there was no normal kitten in existence that could just sit like a statue for hours without an expression or even twitching.

"I am getting hungry, **I wonder if cat meat is as juicy as human meat**." Injected Zetsu; a hungry look on his bi-coloured face. That made the Akatsuki members closest to him lean away from the cannibal as far as the box would let them.

Before Hidan could get insulted, the box lid was opened and a black blob was thrown in, straight at a certain Blonde bomber.

**Megan**

Looking down at the chaos I had created, I couldn't help but reflect that literally throwing the kitten back in the box probably wasn't one of my brightest ideas. The projectile cat had landed claws first onto the back of a small, blond kitten, and was now in a possibly fatal situation. The blond cat had its front paws around the orange faced kitten's throat and looked to be actually attempting to strangle the poor little guy. The thing that really got me was that the other kitten had cleared a space for them and weren't even trying to separate them! I know that they were cats and all, but really, you'd think by the way they were acting murder was normal thing for them_. I guess I wasn't too far off when I thought someone left homicidal kittens for me. _

**Props to whoever can tell me what movie I quoted that from **

**Chapter is finally complete! I know it's probably not as long as some of you would like, but I've been having a bad week, and inspiration has been hard to find. But anyways, you know the drill, REVIEW **

**Next chapter will be the Akatsuki meeting there new "owner" and receiving their new names. TEEHEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I would now like to take this time to state very clearly to all the readers that I, Nadalada, do not own Naruto or any of the movies/TV shows/books that probably will be mentioned in this chapter. Good day.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Before you read this chapter and the rest of my story you need to know this important fact. The Pein that has been turned into a cat and is with the rest of the Akatsuki in our world isn't actually Nagato. This Pein is the Deva path. The reason for this is because the real Nagato would be one super funky cat, and as fun as that would be to write, it would make the plot too complicated. So Nagato and the rest of the paths are still in the ninja world, alone and terribly confused. Oh and one last thing… the Deva path can't be summoned back but Nagato is still the one controlling it. This, my readers, is the power of AU fan fiction. **

"_thoughts"_

"**Black Zetsu"**

**In the box**

The smell of fish was quick to send the starving missing-nin into a hunger induced frenzy, except , of course, for the members who were simply too cool and collect to do such a thing. Even Deidara, who had been choking the life out of the poor unsuspecting Tobi, stopped and put his nose in the air, inhaling the sweet (fishy) scent.

"Is that stupid bitch going to give us the fucking food or not!" roared Hidan. He was referring to the fact that the girl who had taken them in was leaning over the box staring, as Hidan put, stupidly at them.

"Tobi is sure pretty girl-chan will feed us the yummy fish soon Hidan-san" chirped Tobi, now recovered from his sempai's attack.

"Tobi is right Hidan, you should be more patient or you'll scare the girl away" Kakuzu chastised.

Before Hidan could start arguing with his money-loving partner, the normally silent Uchiha spoke up. "The girl is going to pick one of us up, try not to attack her" This caused everyone to look up at the girl who had her hands outstretched in an unmistakable way, reaching for the bright orange kitten that just so happened to be their Leader. _Uh oh._

"Leader-sama, maybe you should move, un" suggested the blonde terrorist half-heartily. After all he was the closest to the girls target and didn't want to get chosen instead. But on the other hand, he _really_ didn't want to get on Leader's bad side.

Unfortunately, the girl was quicker than she looked and snatched up Pein just as he was about to spring way. The rest of the ninjas watched as the girl lifted him up to her face, his back paws dangling uselessly beneath him, and cooed.

The sight of their normally freighting leader being cooed at was enough to draw chuckles from the ninja-cats, with the exception of Konan whose eye was twitching dangerously. Their laughter was cut-off quickly though by the harsh glare sent to them by the still dangling Pein.

"You will speak of this to no one," was all the steely eyed Leader had a chance to say before the girl carried him out of sight.

**Megan**

I couldn't help it, really I couldn't. There was just something about this bright orange kitty, which made me want to baby talk him. He was just so cute! The little silver dots on his face that looked suspiciously like piercings just added to his overall cuteness level. It was futile to resist the urge to coo.

After I was done cooing at the annoyed looking cat, I placed him down in front of one of the fish filled plates. Patting him on the head, I urged him with a little nudge to eat. The kitten still looked reluctant to eat, though judging from his slim body, he was definitely hungry_. He probably doesn't want to eat without his friends. _Nodding to myself, I turned back to the box and started to take the rest of the kittens out by random.

Once all the kittens were situated in front of their food, the ones who hadn't immediately dug in started to eat slowly, as if judging whether or not the food was edible. (Or, if you were an S-ranked missing-nin turned cat, poisoned_.) I can't just keep calling them kittens; that will get confusing. They definitely need names._ I clapped my hands together loudly in order to get their attention.

"Okay kitties, I guess I'm going to need to name you," completely missing their horror filled looks, she continued, "but first let's get the introduction over with."

I smiled, knowing that this was probably going to be the most fun I've had since Katie's sweet sixteen, in which I had graced her with a present she would never forget. Her entire birthday cake dumped over her head, but that was a story for another time.

"My name is Megan and this is my most humble home. Since you were dumped at _my_ front door, I've decided to keep you for the time being. Now that I am your owner, mom, caretaker, master, whatever you want to think of me as, I've decided that you all need names."

…...…..QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE…..…

**From this point on in this chapter there won't be any distinction from the Akatsuki's POV and Megan's POV. I'll try my best not to make it confusing. And keep in mind that Megan can't understand anything that the cats say, all she hears is meows and hissing. Enjoy.**

…...

"Oh fuck no! This bitch isn't my owner." It was pretty obvious that Hidan wasn't happy about the recent turn of events. But honesty, none of them were.

"Calm yourself Hidan, this is temporary. Once we find a way to return to our former selves you can kill her and we will continue in our mission." Pein's declaration seemed to appease Hidan as he shut up, finally.

Megan however, was blissfully unaware of the talk of her death. She started her little naming game with the cat closest to her…Pein.

"Okay let's see, creepy purple swirly eyes, obnoxiously orange fur, little piercing like marks on you face… You remind me of a guy I met at the bus stop once. His name was Steve. Congrats, you are now the fearsome Steve!"

This incited very anime-like sweat drops to form on the kitty-ninjas; all of them wondering the same thing. _Will my name be as ridiculous?_ Little did they know; they would be worse. DUN DUN DUUUNNN!

Dropping Steve back in front of his half eaten plate Megan made another random grab at a different kitten. This time it was a yellow one, with blue eyes and a tuft of fur covering its left eye. She closely inspected this one, recognizing it as the one that had been trying to murder her orange faced favourite.

"Well well well, I guess your next kitty-cat. Hmm you're a boy, so I can't name you Barbie… I guess I'll avenge my favourite little fluff ball by naming you…Mr. Gloomypants!"

If Deidara was gloomy faced before, he was absolutely rabid now! And he, unlike Pein, wasn't too calm and cool to freak out.

"No fucking way, un! That horrid name is a disgrace to my artistic self! I'm going to send you to hell, you heartless bitch!"

As Deidara yelled and threatened his little heart out, the rest of the Akatsuki were hard-pressed to keep themselves from laughing. Of course there was Hidan and Kisame who didn't even try to hold it in; they were content to laugh their furry little asses off at poor Deidara. And then there was Tobi…

"I think it's a great name Mr. Gloomypants-sempai! Very fitting for you."

If it had been anyone but Tobi the dark look on Deidara's face probably would have scared them.

"I'm going to kill you Tobi!" was all Deidara had to say to get Tobi to jump away from his finished plate and onto his only hope; the small, weak brunette girl, that so happened to be their 'owner'.

Immediately Megan scooped up Tobi, sent a nasty glare to Mr. Gloomypants and cuddled Tobi protectively.

"You better not touch this little guy Mr. Gloomypants; he's my favourite so far," Clutching the poor little kitty closer she tried to think of a fitting name. "You're so friendly and hyper and not to mention adorable, so I guess I'll name you Munchkin after those cute little Munchkins in the Wizard of Oz."

Tobi, of course, had no problem with his new name. Megan continued her naming by putting Munchkin back down, very far from Mr. Gloomypants, and picking up the large blue cat. With a little difficulty she put the large cat on her lap, unable to keep him in the air, and started petting him.

"You seem friendly enough, if not a little fat," she completely missed the affronted look she got from said cat, "So I'll keep it simple and name you Naruto. (XD) I remember seeing on TV somewhere that it means fishcake in Japanese and you look pretty fishy to me."

Being named after the Kyuubi container definitely wasn't ideal for poor Kisame, but he, underneath all his bloodlust and fishiness, was a pretty chill guy, so he didn't complain. Instead he just sort of hung his head and went back to his plate of fish, ignoring Hidan's hysterical laughter. (Sorry about the emoness, but really how would you feel?)

Completely oblivious to the emoness she had just caused, Megan picked up her next victim, a black and white cat, evenly split down the middle, with yellow-green eyes. Zetsu, still hungry even after his fish, was quick to latch onto her fingers with his tiny but sharp teeth. Unfortunately for Zetsu, Megan's hands were thick-skinned and all she did was giggle at Zetsu's attempt to devour her. _Oh well._

"He he, stop that! It tickles! Since you're a biter I have the perfect name for you! Charlie (1)!"

Zetsu's white half was fine with the name but his black half, not so much.

"I don't think it's too bad a name. **It's disgusting, what kind of name is Charlie anyway."**

"Tobi thinks Zetsu-san's name is cool!"

"Thank you Tobi, you're a good boy**. I'm going to eat that girl when we return to our human selves."**

"Yay! Tobi's a good boy!"

Tobi jumping away, probably to go annoy his senpai, quickly ended that dialogue. While Charlie and Munchkin had been meowing at each other, at least in Megan's eyes, Megan had picked up the smaller of the two blue cats and the only female of the group.

"Aren't you a beautiful little kitty! It must suck to be stuck with all these guys, you poor thing," was it just her or did that kitty just nod, "Well, I think that being the only female, besides me of course, means that you're going to need a name that simply embodies female independence and kickassness. That only leaves one choice. You are now named Buffy!"

Konan, the poor unfortunate soul, didn't understand how a ridiculous name like _Buffy _could ever embody female independence. But Konan was not one to anger easily, so she let the whole thing go, easily ignoring the other lesser members snickering. The only opinion she cared about was Pein's, and all he was doing was staring blankly at her. Unless you squinted, then you might see the microscopic smile tugging at the sides of his muzzle.

With only three kittens left for naming Megan decided to speed things up a bit. She snatched the silver furred kitten up and held him eyelevel, to his great displeasure,

"Let me down you heathen! I'll sacrifice you to the great Jashin-sama for this! Hidan tried to claw the girl but was hugely unsuccessful in his attempts.

Megan completely ignored the cats hissing and attacks and just focused on staring into his murderous purple eyes. After what seemed like forever, Megan uttered one word. "Malfoy."

Realizing this was his new name, Hidan attacked with renewed vigour, desperate to draw blood. Before his claws could connect however, he was put aside, no longer of much interest to Megan. What now was of her interest was a large, but not as large as Naruto, brown cat that looked to have stitches all over his body. Along with that he had the strangest eyes Megan had ever seen; a weird neon green pupil on red instead of the normal white. _Creepy._

Pointing at the ragdoll like cat she settled for a simple and terribly unoriginal name. "Patches."

Hidan, still pissed, was quick to turn on his greedy partner. "Ha! Well _Patches, _I guess you're poor now without any of your precious money with you."

Kakuzu just raised a furry eyebrow at his immortal partner. "You're truly nothing more than an idiot, Malfoy."

Their bickering continued, but was unheard by Megan who had set her sights on the unnamed and most normal looking kitten of the bunch. It was black furred with black eyes, nothing unique about it. _How boring, this cat needs a unique name to compensate for its boring appearance. _

"Well kitty, you're the last one. To make you less boring I'm going to name you Ludwig van Beethoven, Ludwig for short." (Bet you weren't expecting that! XD)

All the ninja-cats looked to Itachi, now Ludwig, for a reaction. The Uchiha was known for his silent stoic ways, but the rest of the Akatsuki was sure that this new name would push him over the edge. Itachi opened his mouth, all the missing-nins unconsciously leaning in, and said…

"Hn."

_How anticlimactic._

**This is referring to the popular YouTube video "Charlie bit my finger"; if you haven't already, you should definitely watch it.**

**FINALLY! This chapter is nearly twice the length of my usual chapters and it was a bitch to write. There is no doubt in my mind that even though I checked it through like a million times, there will be grammar errors somewhere. Sorry. I hope everyone is happy with the names I picked; it was definitely a hard choice for some of them. For all the people with terrible memories like myself here are the names:**

**Pein – Steve**

**Deidara – Mr. Gloomypants**

**Tobi – Munchkin**

**Kisame – Naruto**

**Zetsu – Charlie**

**Konan – Buffy**

**Hidan – Malfoy**

**Kakuzu – Patches**

**Itachi – Ludwig Van Beethoven (Ludwig for short)**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This took way too long, and I am so sorry for that. My life's been busy lately and I just couldn't find the time to write this. Shit happens. Thanks to all my reviewer, now enjoy!**

"_thoughts"_

"**Black Zetsu"**

**Megan**

I'm a dog person. Seriously, I mean that with all my heart. Dogs are cute, fluffy, lovable and man's best friend. I've never hated cats, but I wasn't a huge fan either. Cats tended to be more the loner types, and when I took NINE of them in, I should have remembered that. _I feel like some sort of masochist._

The thing is, once the naming and introductions were over and done with, the cats just sort of left. They went around the house exploring, and it wasn't long before I lost track of them completely. The only cat to stay was Munchkin; not that that was a big surprise. Really, I was at a loss of what to do. I sighed heavily and looked down at Munchkin as he swatted at the corner of the couch.

"Looks like it's just you and me now cutie." I said morosely.

Munchkin didn't seem to sense my glum mood, and just meowed and jumped into my arms. Not bothering to think how he could jump up so far I held him close, petting his head. _I thought having pets meant you were always busy taking care of them; figures I would get such boring cats. _With that fun thought I shuffled around the house, unsure of what I should do with myself.

My wandering must have bored Munchkin, as he was quick to jump out of my arms and bolt out of my sight. I just ignored that and kept walking. Eventually, I came across the partially open door to my bedroom. _I was sure I had closed that. _And sure enough, when I peeked into my room there was Ludwig and Naruto, just chilling on my bed.

"Hey! I don't want cat fur on my sheets, get off!" I shouted, picked up Ludwig and tossing him, gently mind you, to the ground. I didn't even bother trying to pick up Naruto, instead just shoving him until he got the point and jumped off himself, glaring at me the whole time.

"Sorry guys, I'll get some beds for you later." I didn't really mean it of course. I had no intentions of creating little kitty beds for them when they could just sleep on the floor. They just couldn't sleep on my bed, that's all.

**With Kisame and Itachi**

"What a pushy little girl," growled an irate Kisame. Couldn't really blame the guy, the girl hadn't really shoved him gently, and his cat body wasn't made for that kind of abuse.

"Did she hurt you Kisame?" asked Itachi in his usual monotone. This was probably the closest Itachi would ever come to teasing, even though he had asked it without any mocking or real concern.

"Of course not!" snapped Kisame, his pride hurting, "I just meant that she was annoying. Not that she could hurt me, even if she wanted to."

"Do not be foolish," chastised Itachi, "as cats, we are weak. We must be careful and not provoke her, or give her reason to fear or harm us. Once we find a way to return to our human selves, it will not matter what happens to her."

That caused a bloodthirsty grin to appear on the shark like nins face, unbeknownst to them, scaring the crap out of Megan.

"Okay…You cats are so weird. I think it would be best that I keep you guys out of the place where I sleep, you know, just in case you decide to murder me with your little kitty claws during the night," the girls voice interrupting Itachi and Kisame's conversation.

Kisame quickly straightened out his features, not wanting the girl to get anymore suspicious.

**Megan**

_Ugh, these cats creep me out so much. _I took Lugwig into my arms, and started nudging Naruto out the door with my foot, to their great displeasure. Once I had succeeded getting them out of my room, I shut the door behind us, set down Ludwig, told them to stay out of trouble, and continued to wander.

It didn't take me long to find the rest of the cats. Malfoy and Stitches were back in the living room checking out the large flat screen TV. Well, Malfoy was actually hitting the screen with his paws and meowing loudly at it, while Stitches poked the remote. It was pretty funny to watch, since the channel they were "watching" was the cartoon network, so Malfoy was actually hitting Spongebob in the head.

I found Steve and Buffy in a secluded corner of my pop's office. They were meowing softly into each other's ears, and I couldn't help but feel I was intruding on a moment, when I jumped in front of them yelling FOUND YA. Yes, I am an asshole sometimes.

Next was Charlie, who was on the small windowsill scratching at the glass. When I got closer I noticed it was the window that over looked my mom's small flower garden. Scared that he was going to have an "accident" on the floor, I picked him up and rushed him to the front door, grabbing some ribbon form my mom's sewing kit to tie around his neck. But before I could attempt to walk him, he escaped my arms and pleads to hold it in. I couldn't find him, so I moved on pretty quickly.

Last, but not least, was Mr. Gloomypants and Munchkin. I found Mr. Gloomypants in the kitchen chasing Munchkin all over the pace. Munchkin, in his attempt to escape, was knocking over everything that got in his way, which included the salt shaker, a vase, and a doll. The doll was strange. I recognized it as an old porcelain doll that I remember was sitting on a shelf in my room, so I had no clue how it got in the kitchen. That wasn't important though; I had two crazy cats to stop before they destroyed my house.

**What was actually happening when Megan found the cats…**

**Hidan and Kakuzu**

"Turn this fucking thing off you greedy bastard!" screamed a fuming Hidan, as he attempted to kill the annoying yellow thing that had somehow appeared on the black screen.

"What exactly do you think I have been trying to do," drawled Kakuzu, his voice barely sounding calm, since the obnoxious singing of the yellow monstrosity was starting to get to him as well. The strange plastic device full of buttons was somehow the key to the yellow thing's death, he just knew it.

Luckily the Zombie brothers were saved by the girl they had been taken in by. She just picked up the plastic device, pushed one of the buttons, and their torture was ended. The partners probably would have been more grateful if the girl hadn't been laughing at them the whole time.

"That bitch is lucky were under orders not to hurt her, or I would kill that stupid heathen, cat or not," growled Hidan, his male pride obviously hurt by the girls laughter.

"It is unlikely you would be able to do anything to her as a cat Hidan, considering how incompetent you are," was the reply to Hidan's complaining.

"One day...I'll kill you, and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, you just wait." And the argument continued on from there.

**Pein and Konan**

The two orphans had gone to the most secluded part of the house they could find in order to keep their conversation private.

"Why is it that Yahiko's body was transformed and not your real one, Nagato?" questioned a very confused Konan.

"I do not know, but all is quiet in the shinobi world. So, as long as I can find a way to return us, our plans shouldn't be affected," answered Pein, in what should have been a comforting tone, but of course wasn't at all comforting.

"I can't help but feel frightened Nagato. We are so helpless like this," said Konan referring to their weak cat bodies.

Looking straight into Konan's amber eyes, Pein spoke, softly this time. "I will protect you Konan." Their "moment" was interrupted though when their new "owner" jumped in front of them, startling them, since they did not sense her, and yelled "FOUND YA!"

After a bone chilling glare from Pein, the girl was quick to leave.

**Zetsu**

The plant like man, turned cat was staring out the window solemnly, occasionally scratching at the glass. He wished that he was down there with nature; he missed his leaves that sprouted from his back and protected him form harm. He felt naked. His emo moment was interrupted (This seems to be becoming a theme) by the young tasty looking girl that was now staring nervously at him, out the window, then back at him. Suddenly, the girl snatched him from his perch and started running through the house.

"Hold it in! Please God, just hold it in. I hate cleaning!" was all the girl yelled as explanation to her abrupt actions.

Zetsu was not one to be carried, or held, or even touched, and escaped her grasp. He leapt from her arms and ran down the hall, leaving an irritated girl in the dust.

**Deidara and Tobi**

The blonde bomber was just lounging peacefully on the kitchen counter next to a weird doll when the cry of "Senpai!" reached his ears. Deidara groaned and opened his eyes to find the horribly familiar orange face of Tobi not a foot away from his.

"Tobi, you idiot! Get the hell away from me, un!" yelled Deidara, hoping Tobi would get the message for once in his life and just leave. But, of course, he didn't.

"Hey Senpai, look at this doll, wasn't your last partner a doll too?" chirped Tobi, completely ignoring his senpai's anger, "Are you sleeping next to this doll because you miss your old partner? Could it be that you loved Sasori-san? You did call him master and that could mean-"

Tobi didn't get to finish his sentence though as Deidara pushed him off the counter a dark look on his face.

"I'm going to kill you Tobi!" was the familiar yell, as Deidara started to chase Tobi around the kitchen. Both of them ignored the girl, Megan, as she entered, obviously wondering what was making all the racket. Even when she started after them, trying to get them to stop, they paid her no heed; so, in typical Megan fashion she soon gave up and left. (If you haven't already noticed, she's not the most motivated person)

**And back to the present with Megan**

_I should get some cat food and stuff. _I was surprised that I hadn't thought of it earlier really. If I was going to keep the cats I need to keep them alive, and that meant they needed food and litter boxes, and whatever else cat's needed. _Time to go to the store._

**And I am finally done! WOW, that took a long time to finish. Believe it or not that doll is going to become a part of the story line, so no, I didn't just randomly put that in there for humour. Funny thing happened when I was editing this chapter, I accidently called Malfoy(Hidan) Draco instead, he he he whoops.**

**Now my reader I NEED reviews! Not just any reviews though, I need critiques, likes and dislikes, what I should improve upon ect ect. It makes writing chapter so much easier when I actually have an idea of what readers like and don't like. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… obliviously.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, who make my day just that much better :D**

**IMPORTANT: The Akatsuki ninjas still have chakra but can't do any jutsu since they can't use hand signs. The only ones that can use some ninja techniques are:**

**Itachi, with his sharingan**

**Pein, with his heavenly push/pull thing**

**Zetsu, with his mould with trees/ground/walls/ etc. thing.**

**Kakuzu, with his detach various limbs using those stings of his.**

**Hidan… his immortality still works (Poor Kakuzu)**

**And finally if Tobi ever turns Madara (I haven't decided yet) then he can use his transportation justu.**

**If I missed any non-hand sign jutsus then PLEASE TELL ME!**

"_thoughts"_

"**Black Zetsu**

**Akatsuki**

The girl was gone. Her yell, definitely not unheard by the cats, that she was off to "Pet Smart", whatever that was, confirmed it. With Megan gone, the Akatsuki had free rein of the house; no troublesome girl to shut doors, or carry them off. Now mission, find out more about this strange dimension, could truly begin.

Pein did not hesitate, the second the front door shut, he ordered the Akatsuki to convene in the living room for a meeting.

"Now, with the girl gone, you all will search the house and try to find out information on our whereabouts and anything else you deem important," declared Pein in his most serious tone, "Now Go!"

And go they did. In typical Akatsuki fashion, they immediately gravitated to their partner, or in Zetsu's case, his other side, to keep help with their search. And so it began…

**Let's start with… Hidan and Kakuzu**

"For the fucking last time Kakuzu, we're looking for information, not money!" yelled Hidan. It was strange for said immortal to have to be the responsible one, but Kakuzu wasn't even trying to complete the mission. Instead, he just started looking for things of value that he could possibly pawn off once he was back in human form.

"It's pointless trying to look for information that the girl can easily tell us, once we revert back to human forms" replied Kakuzu, eying a particularly shiny piece of what could be jewellery. They were in a large bedroom that they presumed was the girl's parents, who they had yet to see.

Hidan hissed. "I always knew you were a greedy basterd, but are you fucking stupid as well?" Kakuzu didn't seem to hear Hidan, as he was occupied with jumping onto the dresser where he had saw the shiny thing.

Hidan continued anyways, use to being ignored by his partner. "What if don't get fucking changed back to human? Huh? Did you think of that?" Kakuzu obviously didn't think that was a possibility, since he continued pawing through a jewellery box he had just found.

"I fucking hate people like you! Only care about money! I would sacrifice your sorry ass to Jashin-sama if –"continued Hidan only to be interrupted.

"Shut up" hissed Kakuzu, tired of Hidan's bitching.

Angry, like always, Hidan jumped onto the dresser Kakuzu was currently occupying and tackled his greed partner. Kakuzu, who had been distracted by a pair of diamond earrings (LOLXD I didn't realize how weird that sounded 'til I wrote it!) went down, hard.

"You idiot! You almost knocked over the jewellery box! Do you know how much that could be worth?" yelled Kakuzu, his paws detaching, revealing black tentacle like strings.

Kakuzu used said detached paws, compete with razor sharp claws, to messily decapitate Hidan; a well-practised event. Unfortunately, once the head came off, it did not shut up.

"You fucking dick! Put my head back on you fucking basterd! I'm going to fucking kill you!" ranted Hidan's head. Kakuzu knew that he would have to attach Hidan's head, since he wasn't supposed to give their host a heart attack. Neither Zombie brother noticed the blonde cat walking by the door, looking increasingly sullen.

**Zetsu**

This was his chance. With the girl gone and all the other members scattered around the large, to a cat, house, he could travel outdoors without being disturbed.

"**Maybe we can find someone juicy to eat, I'm starving"**

"I don't know… I don't think Leader will be happy if we bring attention to ourselves by eating someone"

**"Who cares what he thinks, this world won't miss another useless human"**

"Can we even kill someone as a cat?"

**"So pathetic… Of course we can kill someone, we are shinobi, cat bodies or not!"**

"Well, if you think we can… **Yes! Now let's go."**

Zetsu was back in front of the window he had been staring out of before that's girl had carried him away. But, he hadn't chosen this window without a reason. In his reach, was a lever like contraption that he was sure somehow opened the window. Pressing both his paws done on the lever, he was rewarded with a small click, and the window cracking open slightly.

His white side looking nervous, and his black side grinning sadistically, he pushed the window open more by pressing the weight of his body against it. Once there was a large enough gap, he leapt out the window and into the small garden below.

**Itachi and Kisame**

"Should we stop him?" asked the blue giant, while he and his partner watched the cannibal jump out the window and into an unsuspecting world.

"hn," was all Itachi gave as a response.

Taking that as a no, Kisame shrugged and they two of them continued wandering the house. Soon they came across a strange metal device lying on the floor in the girl's bedroom. (The door had one of those knobs that you just push down to open, so you can imagine that the two ninja didn't have much trouble opening it.) The thing was black, thin and had the word "Acer one" written one it.

"I've never seen something like this before. How about you Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"No." was Itachi's stoic reply.

Not put off in the least by the Uchiha's lack of words Kisame asked, curious, "Can you use your Sharingan?"

The ex- Konaha nin didn't reply, instead letting his eyes bleed to red, indicating the activation of the sharingan. Itachi studied the thing but couldn't pick up any chakra or anything else strange from it, so he deactivated his Sharingan pretty quickly.

"I don't know how it works, but it must have a purpose…" contemplated Itachi, more to himself then anyone.

They duo never would find out what the thing was, since Kisame (Itachi was too quick, and dodged) was bowled over by a familiar black and orange cat.

**Deidara and Tobi**

Deidara looked mournfully at his mouthless paws. _It isn't fair._ That was the only thought going through poor Mr. Gloomy pants' head at the moment. He had just seen Kakuzu using his tentacle threads on Hidan (weird sight since he's a cat and all), and he knew the fucking Uchiha could use his damn Sharingan. But him, poor pitiful Deidara, didn't have his mouths, and therefore could NOT make his beautiful art.

"Damn!" swore Deidara angrily to himself. Too bad he wasn't the only one around huh.

"What's wrong? Does Mr. Gloomy pants-sempai miss his hand mouths? Tobi understands sempai's pain." Tobi was uncharacteristically hanging his head, tears forming in his eyes.

Deciding he was too cool to explode so soon after he just stopped trying to kill him, the blonde decided to humour Tobi.

"And what, exactly, did Tobi lose in the transformation, un?" Deidara was really going to regret asking….

"Tobi lost his super amazing jutsu that he used to catch the Sanbi!" wailed Tobi with two rivers of tears streaming down his furry face.

With a cry of "Tobi, you idiot!" The ex-terrorist proceeded to make a speech on how he (Tobi) did absolutely nothing to catch the Sanbi, how art was an explosion, how it was uncool to act so carefree and childishly, some more art is an explosion, and so on and so forth.

The reason the details of this lovely speech was cut out, was because after the familiar yell of his sempai, Tobi, being the tired boy he was, promptly fell asleep.

"Tobi, your too quiet, un… Are you listening to me?" Deidara asked, a weird sense of déjà vu overcoming him.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz" Replied Tobi.

I think you can guess what Deidara said to that.

**Pein and Konan**

The Akasuki Leader couldn't help but reflect that maybe, just maybe, he should have listened to Konan when she has told him that his underlings were bound to get into trouble in such a strange environment. It made sense after all. There was a reason the Akatsuki did not all assemble often, or preferably, at all.

Now, he was paying the price for thinking that his organization members could handle a simple information gathering mission without supervision. Beside him stood a slightly smug Konan, but in front of him, stood/laid/sat a good portion of the Akatsuki.

Itachi stood off to the side, watching, stoic as ever, Kisame try to buck off Tobi. Tobi had taken to using the large shark-like shinobi as a human shield from the steaming blonde bomber, who looked to be in one of his "Tobi I'm going to kill you!" moods.

The Akatsuki spy, Zetsu, had just appeared, probably to watch the fight, with blood coating his muzzle. Pein had a sneaking suspicion it was human. The remaining members, Hidan and Kakuzu, were not present, but everyone could clearly hear Hidan screaming for Kakuzu to reattach his head. Guess Hidan was still immortal.

When Konan's lips started twitching, Pein had had enough. But, just his luck, before he could start breaking the fight up, and punishing those responsible, the sound of the front door being opened reverberated through the house.

"Hey cats, I'm home!"

_Shit_

**Cliffhanger! My first completely Akatsuki-centered chapter, how'd you like it? A quick clarification before I continue though… the Akatsuki know that her names Megan, in case you were wondering. I know I have all the member's refer to her as "girl" and not her name. That's because this early in the story, none of them care who she is.**

**Anywho… REVIEW. I wanna know what you think! My chapters will come quicker if I have some inspiration, and you know what inspires me the most… REALLY DETAILED REVIEWS! Until next chapter, au revoir:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you people are awesome. To (You know who you are), Ya, Megan has no clue as to who the cats are. Like I said in my summary, she's never watched Naruto before, so she doesn't know the Akatsuki and therefore can't compare the two. **

**Extra thanks to (You also know who you are) for pointing out that I missed Konan's paper ability! I completely forgot about that one! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did… well I wouldn't be writing FANfiction then, would I?**

"_thoughts"_

"**Black Zetsu"**

**Megan**

You know that really innocent face kids get when they do something wrong. You know... when they break a vase then hide it under the carpet before mom gets home. Well, I never thought I would ever see that face on a cat. To be more specific, all the cat's faces (To differing degrees) except Ludwig's (Can he even make an expression?) and half of Charlie's (Disturbing). Even Steve looked uncharacteristically innocent, though it was a bit more forced then the others.

I had babysat enough in my life to know that they did something bad. Whether they broke something, peed in the house, or got in a fight, I don't know, but I will find out. After conducting a quick head count, the possibility that they might have killed Munchkin quite high, I raced through the house looking for any visible damage.

**About 45 seconds before…**

"Tobi, go to that corner over there and stay quite. Deidara shut up and stop trying to kill Tobi. Kisame, stop flailing around and pick up the things you knocked over. Itachi, find Hidan and Kakuzu, and bring them here, use force if necessary. Zetsu, clean your face off. Konan distract the girl. GO!" commanded Pein, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Everyone was quick to follow orders, knowing that punishment would be harsh if the girl was to discover anything amiss and throw them out.

**15 seconds to go…**

The Akatsuki members could hear the girl's footsteps. Konan had failed to delay the girl; Megan had just scooped her up and continued on. With chakra infused movements, the ninjas had managed to get everything back in order; the only thing slightly off was Hidan's still detached head.

No matter how much practise he got, and he got plenty, Kakuzu was simply unable to sew Hidan's head back on quick enough. Fortunately for the Akatsuki, their leader had a plan.

"Itachi, when the girl enters the room, cast a genjutsu on her to make Hidan's head appear attached to his body," commanded Pein sharply.

Itachi nodded and positioned himself at the front of the group so he would be able to make eye contact immediately. The living room door opened and in stepped the small brunette that had become there owner over the past day.

Before the girl's eyes could pass over Hidan, who was at the very back of the group, Itachi let out a very loud "MEOW", drawing the girl's attention. The sharingan activated, Itachi cast a small genjutsu, making it appear as though all the cats were sitting quite innocently(maybe too innocently) in front of her; nothing amiss whatsoever.

It worked like a charm.

**Megan**

_No damages, thank God._ I had done a quick sweep of the house and was relieved to find that nothing was out of place except for a few open doors that I had been sure I had closed. I walked back into the hallway, passing the assembled cats, to get what little supplies I had been able to find. I put the two bags on the kitchen counter so I wouldn't forget about it, then I went back to the cats.

''I'm so proud of you guys," I told the cats with a smile, "You didn't mess anything up while I was gone."

The cats didn't really give any reactions but I imagined they were probably laughing at me, since I was pretty sure they did _something_; I just didn't have any proof. A quick glance at my watch told me that it was about 9:00pm and after such a long walk to the nearest pet store and back, I'm only 15 and can't drive, I was feeling pretty tired. I turned my attention back to the group of cats.

"Ok guys and girl, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed. I don't really trust you not to do _something_ during the night, so you're all coming to bed with me."

I thought it was a little strange that some of the cats seemed to be uncomfortable with my wording, but those cats were weird, so it didn't faze me. Since they weren't moving fast enough for me, I picked up Munchkin, Buffy, and Steve (NOT easy) and started nudging the rest of them with my feet towards my bedroom.

I probably looked mentally impaired with my arms full of kittens doing a sort of jig where I nudged the bum of whatever cat wasn't moving fast enough with my feet. It was kind of like doing the Can-can. _Wow, I'm weird._

It didn't take long for us to reach my room. Aside from Malfoy nearly attacking my feet, which was stopped by a hiss from Steve, the trip was rather uneventful. Sure, I could tell they didn't appreciate being herded, and they were probably going to be tempted to cause destruction to my room, but I had no other choice.

At first I didn't want the cats in my room at all, which was why I kicked Ludwig and Naruto out before, but I had had a lot of time to think over my options on the walk to and from the pet store. I figured that since it was going to be their first night, it would be better if they were in my sight at all times.

I had bought a litter box and some food and water bowls for the cats, so I could keep all that in the far corner of my room, very very far from my bed, and shut the door to keep them locked in. There was lots of space for them to sleep, so really, it shouldn't be that big a deal. _I think I just jinxed myself._

**Akatsuki**

"Calm down," demanded Pein. He was sick and tired of his subordinates acting like whiney children! As soon as the girl had picked up him, Konan, and Tobi, and started nudging the remaining Akatsuki with her feet, the less collected members, Hidan and Deidara, had started complaining nonstop. The slightly more collected members, Zetsu, Kisame, and Kakuzu, had been sending the girl dirty looks, or in Zetsu's case hungry looks. Then Itachi had just "hned" and continued walking.

It was obvious the girl just wanted them to move to her bedroom, since she had just told them that, but the idiotic and hot-headed members had to make it difficult.

"You stupid heathen! I'm gonna cut off your fucking legs then sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" yelled Hidan while he pounced at the girl's feet swinging his paws madly.

"Hidan!" snapped Pein in a tone that froze Hidan mid-swing. Hidan was an idiot sometimes sure, and he was defiantly impulsive and never paid any mind to consequences, but even _he_ wasn't willing to test his Leaders patience while he was in such a bad mood. Ever since they had been turned and transported to this strange pace, Leader had been more snappish and impatient then he had ever been before. But then again, it must be hard for him to control _all_ the member of the Akatsuki while they were all together at the same place for an extended period of time. Especially, since they were missing most, if not all for some members, of their power.

Once the group was in the girl's bedroom they started looking around, curious like all cats. The room was fairly large with a bed fit for two at one corner of the room, with a large dresser beside it. The walls were a vivid red, and were very sparsely decorated; aside from a few shelves there was nothing. It was surprisingly clean and impersonal, indicating not much time spent in here.

"It's not much, but it's home," said Megan with a sigh, " My mom made me clean it before her and my dad left, and since I'm alone I just sleep wherever I feel like."

No one paid much attention to the girl, not caring for her troubles. After she put the cats in her arms down, Tobi immediately started racing around the room doing what Tobi does best.

"Ooohhh, what's this?"

"Look at this Sempai, its furry!"

"I wonder what this does."

"So bouncy!"

"Ouch! Why did the bed throw Tobi off? Tobi's a good boy"

And that went on for a while…

Kisame was first to jump up onto the girl's bed, aside from Tobi, but Tobi didn't count since he fell right off again.

"I don't know about you Itachi, but I'm tired. I think I'm just going to sleep on here, hopefully the girl will leave." And true to his word, he walked in a circle on the bed a few times, made himself comfortable, and promptly shut his eyes. Kisame knew that there wasn't anyone stupid enough to try anything while he was sleeping, since he was the biggest cat, and because of the lack of their usually skills, that made Kisame one of the most powerful of the ninja cats.

Itachi didn't respond to Kisame, instead, he too jumped up on the bed and made himself comfortable, not sleeping too close to his partner of course.

Kakuzu was next to tuck in for the night (not literally). After deeming the room absent of anything of value, he gave one last scathing glare to his immortal partner, who had been annoying him with his nonstop swearing, told him to "Shut up and go to sleep", then jumped up onto the bed on the opposite side of where Kisame and Itachi were.

Hidan, surprisingly, joined his greedy partner seconds later grumbling something about heathens, Jashin, and how much he missed his scythe.

Following the lead of the older members, Deidara started towards the spacious, for a cat, bed. He, unfortunately, was cut off by a certain orange faced idiot, who was whisper yelling about finding some of the girl's underwear. Embarrassed and angered by his partner, Deidara, after making sure the girl wasn't looking, and surprised to find she wasn't even in the room anymore, brought both his front paws down on Tobi's head as hard as he could, successfully knocking him unconscious. Dragging Tobi with him, Deidara, with some manoeuvring, managed to get both of them onto the bed. He placed Tobi a good ways away from him and lay down to sleep.

It was a good thing that the majority of the Akatsuki was already asleep, because they probably would have been nervous to know that a certain black and white cannibal joined them on the bed soon after.

Last but not least, it was Pein and Konan to join the rest of the members on the bed. Pein was extremely tense and uncomfortable sleeping so close to the rest of the ninjas and laid stiffly in the corner farthest from everyone else. It wasn't until sweet, gentle Konan laid down beside him, cuddling up for warmth, that Pein relaxed letting a small smile cross his muzzle briefly; all thoughts of how the others would react to seeing the two of them cuddled up together gone from his mind.

**Megan**

I left the cats alone in my room, closing the door behind me so they wouldn't escape. I went to the kitchen and started sorting through the things I had gotten from the pet store. I filled up a small food and water bowl in case they got peckish during the night. Then, I set up the litter box, glad I had bought the scentless stuff, so I wouldn't have to worry about any accidents.

I got a drink of water, and went to the kitchen sink to brush my teeth. I hadn't been exaggerating when I said I went to sleep wherever I felt like it, so it only made sense that my stuff for getting ready for bed wasn't in my bedroom. After that was done, I washed my face, glad I didn't wear makeup, and took my pyjamas from their spot under the sink. Figuring I was alone and it didn't matter, I stripped in the middle of the kitchen, glad to be changing into my comfy cotton pyjamas. They even had little panda bears on them.

My bedroom routine complete, I went back to my bedroom with the litter box and bowls in hand, only to be assaulted with the cutest sight I had ever seen. All the cats were cuddled up on my bed sleeping! So cute! I could tell right away which cats were friends since they were all paired up and slightly spaced out, though the only ones cuddling were Steve and Buffy. I suspected they had something going on.

Since my bed was occupied, I was unsure of what to do with myself. I had to stay in the room so the cats wouldn't be out of my sight, but I didn't even have a chair or anything to sit on. In the end I got some extra blankets and pillows from the hallway cupboard and made a makeshift bed on the carpet at the foot of my actual bed. Lying down to sleep, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips as I listened to the breaths of my new companions.

_Today was a good day._

**Awww what a fluff filled chapter Nothing terribly important happening in this chapter, but I promise more plot development next chapter. I have been trying my hardest to keep the Naruto characters as in character as possible. I despise stories that make them so hugely OOC and pathetic that I don't even want to read it anymore. While the whole Akatsuki turned into cats thing is usually a pretty stupid plot in a lot of readers minds, I have been trying to make a pretty ridiculous plot into something slightly more realistic and serious. Of course I still have humour, but I don't go out of my way to write it that way. I pretty much start every new chapter with no clue as to where it's going. To be honest, I only have a very vague idea of where I'm going with this story O.o**

**Anyway…REVIEW. Tell me what you think! There's nothing I love more than seeing detailed reviews that people actually spend time writing for me, you can even message me if you like! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! I know that this chapter has taken forever to be posted, but I have an excuse! I recently started a new story called "To have a Hard Life". It's a Percy Jackson story, so check it out if you have any interest! Thanks to all the reviewers, especially you Yuti-Chan! Oh and… NO PAIRINGS BETWEEN MEGAN AND AKATSUKI, THERE **_**MIGHT**_** BE AN OC GUY. Now onto the new chapter!**

"_thoughts"_

"**Black Zetsu"**

**Middle of the night…**

Pein and Konan waited impatiently by the door of the girl's bedroom for their superior. You might be thinking, who's superior to them? Well now you'll find out.

"Good, you're ready," a dark sinister voice rose from the darkness. This voice clashed horribly with the adorable orange face and fuzzy black body, but he was Uchiha Madara, and he could pull it off.

Pein and Konan stiffened at the sound. Pein manoeuvred his body so it was slightly in front of his childhood friend before responding.

"Yes, Konan is prepared just as you asked Madara." You could hear the tension in his voice; the possessor of the Rinnegan much preferred the happy, carefree, if not extremely annoying at some points, Tobi.

Madara simply nodded his head towards Konan, indicating she should start. Konan quickly complied, focusing her chakra to perform her own personal technique. As they two men watched, the tiny blue cat started flaking away, small pieces of paper floating where she had once stood.

The pieces of paper folded themselves into small paper airplanes and started flying through the crack under the door and out the other side.

Pein watched the first part of Madara's plan go off without a hitch. Which was to be expected of the much older nin. The second part of the plan was completely up to Konan. Neither Pein nor Madara had ever expected the members of the Akatsuki to actually collect useful information on their whereabouts. No, they were counting on Konan to find something.

If they had been back in the Shinobi Nations, Pein would have never backed down to the oldest Uchiha. But unfortunately, Pein no longer possessed the god-like power he once did. In this world there were no other bodies and the only jutsu he could perform was his Heavenly push/pull, which combined with the other few powers of the Akatsuki wouldn't be enough to conquer this world.

It was obvious they could easily kill the girl, Megan, but without her they would have no place to stay in a world they didn't know. Already they had encountered many foreign objects and sounds. Plus, Pein, and probably Madara, suspected she was the key to returning to their home. After all, it had been her doorstep they had appeared at and that could mean she had summoned them there. Her only saving grace was that she seemed completely oblivious to their identities and it was downright impossible to fool shinobi such as the Akatsuki.

"My true power is greatly weakened Nagato, but do not presume you can defeat me," spoke Madara, his voice calm, breaking the silence, "I will continue to lead this organization in the shadows, and once we return to our former selves, we will hunt the Nine-Tails."

"Understood," was all Pein responded.

Before anything else could be said, paper airplanes began flying back into the room forming Konan's cat body in the same spot she had been standing before she left. Once she was completely formed, Konan spoke grim-faced but determined.

"I discovered a map of this place. We are in Norwich, Ontario, in the country of Canada. This is all I could find," Konan stood her ground, unafraid of the now silent Uchiha.

"I have not heard of any of those places," admitted Pein his black and violet ringed eyes briefly connecting with Konan's hazel ones, before looking back to Madara, awaiting his reaction.

All Madara did was smirk slightly before fading back into the shadows his voice carrying one last ghostly message.

"Then it seems that we will have to stay here, to find out more…"

**Megan**

With a huge yawn I, like every morning, stretched out my body, similar to like a cat would. Except this morning wasn't like every other morning, because this morning, I wasn't alone. Because of that fact, I ended up sending at least five out of the nine cats flying off the bed. _Oops._

Before I could start apologizing profusely to the cats, who were currently all glaring daggers at me, the doorbell rang. To say I was surprised was a huge understatement. All of my mom and pop's friends and workers knew that they were gone, so it couldn't be them. My own friends, the few that I had anyway, thought I was out of the country since I didn't tell them the last minute change of plans yet.

Ignoring the cats, I rushed out of my bedroom, not really realizing I was still in my pyjamas and had a bad case of bed hair. I reached the front door pretty quickly, noting that the cats had followed me. So anyone at the door would see that I, the weak little girl, would be backed up by a small army of freaky looking cats. _Yeah, that would really scare them._

I opened the door and to my complete horror, found a small card board box on my porch. I was suddenly hit with the urge to sink to my knees screaming "NOOOO" to the heavens. Since I lived in the country far from anyone else, and they only people watching me would be the cats, I did just that.

Now on my knees in front of the little cardboard box, I felt furry paws swatting at me and I figured that the poor cats were probably freaked out by my brief display of insanity. _Oh well._

Curious, I decided to open the evil box, praying to every God in every religion, that there wouldn't be any more cats in there. But what I did find was much much worse.

Inside that box lay pictures, photos taken at long range, of whom other than myself. But what scared me about these pictures was that I wasn't smiling at the camera in them, no, I didn't even know they were being taken. _Stalker photos._ The first picture of the pile was of me last week walking to school, my face turned to the camera but my eyes elsewhere. I quickly started flipping through the photos.

One of me in the window of my classroom sitting at my desk, three of me hugging my parents goodbye in the doorway of my home, two of me holding my foot after kicking the large box of cats on my porch, both in which my face held lots of pain, one of me from my kitchen window just last night stripping when changing into my pyjamas.

That was as far as I got in the pile before I threw the photos down and ran to my bathroom to relieve myself of the sickness I felt in my stomach.

**Akatsuki**

As S-ranked criminals, every member of the Akatsuki has seen their fair share of sick things. So photos, like the ones displayed before them, didn't bring any of them to their knees with horror, but that didn't mean that there was a certain amount of distaste in each of their faces.

Konan especially, thought that the photos, some even worse ones Megan hadn't seen, were sick. It was surprisingly Zetsu who commented first.

"This could be a problem for us Leader. **If the stupid girl gets herself killed by this guy were in deep shit."**

Pein had a frown on his face, obviously thinking the same thing Zetsu was. While no one really cared about the girls mental health, they needed her alive for now. Plus, at least two of the ninjas had already called first dibs on killing her.

"Even in this state, we are capable of protecting the girl," stated Itachi, his face blank as ever.

Kisame did not seem to be in agreement though, probably still angry that the girl always called him fat and pushed him around.

"I say we let the girl get killed, there are probably tons of people infesting this place that we can get information out of," mumbled Kisame.

Itachi gave his partner an Uchiha glare for disputing him, causing said fish/cat to wither slightly before him. Unfortunately this started an Akasuki wide argument on what they should do.

"I agree with fish face! Let the fucking heathen be killed, and let's hope it'll be bloody!"

"NOOO! We can't let the Megan-chan die! She's a good girl!"

"I see no profit in protecting her."

"She should die in an explosion, un. That's way more artful."

"We can't let her be killed. **I want to eat her, she looks tasty."**

"You men disgust me"

"All of you shut up. We will protect the girl from whoever took these photos. Do not disobey me."

The argument was quickly put to rest by Leader's declaration, though some of the stupider members were looking mutinous.

**Megan**

Once I was finished dry heaving into the toilet, I decided to go back to get the photos. It's not like I can just leave them there for anyone to find, no matter how much I don't ever want to look at them again.

I found all the cats hissing and meowing at each other while they stood over the mess of pictures. I sighed and started pushing the cats aside so I could start cleaning up the photos. I had barely started before Munchkin, god bless his furry soul, jumped on my shoulder and started licking my cheek.

I immediately felt better, and a small smile passed my lips. _I can do this. _And I did do it. I put all the photos back in the box and shut the lid with a bit more force the necessary. I decided to put the box in the back of the closet where Katie's old stuff lay, so no one would ever find them.

After I was done that, I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what was to come. I was going to call my parents.

**Outside Megan's house, behind a rather large bush**

Snap. Snap. Snap. The camera flashed over and over again as a young man, clothed in green and black camo, captured the beautiful Megan Fells' reaction to his prize photographs. He wasn't distraught over losing the photos; he had made copies of all of them.

What did make the man angry was those god damned cats. They were ruining all his shots! He would have to remember to kill them in a particularly cruel way when the time came. The time when he entered the home of _his_ Megan and took what belonged to him. Her love.

**AHHH it's over! What do you guys think of that? Pretty ****good huh? I thought up the stalker bit after watching CSI all day, the show was a surprisingly good way to get inspiration. Now I really want some REVIEWS. I love it when people take time to give their opinions on my story3**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP MY RANT BELOW.**

**Hey readers, I'd like to take the time to address a certain theme I noticed in the recent reviews. According to a great many reviewers, the stalker bit is "creepy" or "scary". I don't know if it's a bad creepy or a good one but… I still want to tell you my reasons for adding that little twist. I wrote this fic with a goal in mind. My goal is to turn the stereotypical Akatsuki turned cats, that's full of "hyper" and "crazy" girls and weak OOC Akatsuki, into a slightly more realistic plot. This stalker business is my way of adding some more depth and plot to the story. As the saying goes, "Don't like it? Don't read it."**

**To reviewer Erik: I said Nagato would be funky because of those chakra poles that stick out of his back. Removing those would severely alter the Naruto canon and this isn't that kind of story…**

**Disclaimer: You think I own Naruto... Are you stupid?**

"_thoughts"_

"**Zetsu"**

**Megan**

I stared at the phone in my hand, letting my fingers ghost the numbers needed to contact Mom. I know that if I call, they will both come rushing back on the next flight ready and willing to protect their youngest daughter. This is what I wanted, protection. _But what about Katie…_

It would hardly be fair to Katie if her parents are taken away by her bratty kid sister barely two days into the first visit she's had from them in a year. _She'd hate me._ Letting my admittedly immature thoughts cloud my judgement, I put the phone back on the receiver, convincing myself that I was overreacting.

The photos were just a prank set up by one of the more sadistic kids at school. I mean, my school has their fair share of crazies and it made perfect sense that this was one of those crazies' idea of a funny joke. I smirked to myself. _Good try guys, but I'm not going to fall for it._

Satisfied that I was in no danger and feeling slightly superior for figuring it out, I walked back to where I had left the furry little monsters. It was time to bond.

**Akatsuki**

The nine fearsome killers turned fluffy kittens, AKA the Akatsuki, were concerned. Well… Konan was concerned and Pain was being forced by Konan to be concerned, and the rest of them, well they just didn't give a shit.

You see, their "owner" had come out of her room happy as can be, prattling on about "bonding" and "stupid pranks" and something about being "too smart for the world to handle". Well, it's safe to say that the Akatsuki members that weren't concerned (pretty much all of them) were at the very least, confused. Except Tobi, who didn't understand why the "pretty pictures" had upset Megan-chan.

Currently the members plus Megan were in the kitchen being fed some less than edible cat food.

"Tobi has never eaten anything so delicious! Can Tobi have senpai's dish since he's not eating it?"

Deidara, who luckily had a strong stomach due to chewing clay for his art, was one of the luckier members who hadn't pissed off Leader by "disposing" of the revolting food in a very uncatlike manner. He simply pushed his dish with his paw to a delighted Tobi "Thank you senpai! Tobi's a good boy!" while keeping his eyes glued to the action.

The Akatsuki's resident Jashinist had taken one bite of the chicken flavoured catnip and then proceeded to spit it out onto his partner. Kakuzu then retaliated by jumping on Hidan's head, forcing it into the cat food, while Hidan swore up a storm no one could understand because his mouth was filled with "motherfucking shit sent by Jashin as punishment for not enough sacrifices."

Megan had giggled at their behaviour and continued petting Itachi's head, who she had snatched and started hand feeding as soon as they entered the kitchen. While Megan was distracted by the Zombie brother's antics, Kisame was on is tummy in front of Leader receiving a scolding of a lifetime for opening the fridge and crawling inside, looking for something edible.

Kisame couldn't be blamed though, he was a big guy and bug guys needed their food; the catnip not really counting as real food. Another man who needs his food was Zetsu, but luckily for Megan, Zetsu had already eaten someone the other day. A full grown human was enough to sate the cannibal cat for at least a week in his new, tiny, body.

The kindest missing-nin (who technically isn't a missing-nin at all…mindfuck) was politely swallowing the food, not tasting it, and studying the young girl. Konan was not called "God's Angel" just because of her paper wings. She was also much kinder then you would expect of an Akatsuki member and that was why she wished to protect Megan from her stalker and _possibly_ from her fellow members should it come to that.

Konan saw clearly from the girl's fake smiles and worried eyes that Megan was distressed over the stalker. Though she might try to deny it, Megan knew the photos weren't a prank, and Konan could tell that easily. That's why Konan would ask Nagato to order the Akatsuki to stay with Megan in shifts, never leaving her vulnerable, because the young girl couldn't protect herself if she couldn't even admit to herself she needed protecting.

**Megan**

_My day just couldn't get any better, _I thought sarcastically. First, I had to deal with stupid, creepy, immature pranks, then, I had to actually get up and feed the cats, who I could tell had no appreciation for me whatsoever but were quite amusing, and now, I was stuck in a staring contest with Steve.

I had just been innocently enjoying my new pet's antics when Steve had started pawing at my leg for attention. Putting down Ludwig, I had picked up Steve and dangled him in front of my face, similar to the first time I held him, asking what he wanted. Now I was stuck in an epic battle of eyes, as my forest green eyes faced off against his ringed light purple and black ones. You know what the worst part was? I, Megan Susanne Fells, daughter of Kevin and Julia Fells, sister to one Katie Anne Fells, resident of Norwich, proud Canadian, winner of EVERY staring contest I have ever entered, was now losing big time to a fucking, ginger cat, who obviously lacked a soul. _Fuck my life._

After finally admitting defeat and blinking, I sighed and glared at Steve, unsure of what he even wanted in the first place. Once again showing an unnatural intelligence for a cat, Steve looked at me, then the doorway pointedly several times. Giving him once last scathingly glare, which to my annoyance, didn't even faze him, I left the room, complying with his wishes. _I'm such a push-over._

**Akatsuki**

After confirming Megan complete departure from the room by a nod from Itachi, Pein jumped onto the kitchen counter. Giving a quick glare to his most trusted, and only, friend, he started giving his orders.

"All of you will now be guarding Megan-san in shifts," stated Pein, easily ignoring the angry looks he got from some of his members, "Deidara and Tobi will guard her from when she wakes up each morning to 11:00am. Kisame and Itachi will then take over from 11:00am to 3:00pm. Kakuzu and Hidan, from 3:00pm to 7:00pm. Konan and I will then guard her from 7:00pm to the time she decides to sleep. Zetsu will act as a spy on the outside world and gather more detailed information on our whereabouts."

Deidara, seething that he had to spend his time with both the girl and Tobi every day, was first to object,

"Why do I have to guard her with Tobi! She'll be fine with just me, un!"

Hidan leered at Deidara, "What? You want to be alone with the bitch so you can pick up some fashion tips cocksucker?"

Deidara hung his head and tried to calm his breathing but just ended up making himself look rapid as his breathing became uneven and raspy. He glared at Hidan from under the blonde fur covering his eyes. The only reason Deidara hadn't exploded was because Leader-sama was watching him, but unfortunately for Deidara, his restraint was no use, as the person he despised most spoke up.

"Oh don't worry senpai! Tobi thinks that you dress very nicely and it's ok if you want to spend alone time with Megan-chan!"

Of all the things Tobi could have said, it definitely could have been worse. But Deidara was already worked up so it was no surprise when he launched himself at Tobi and started clawing his orange face.

Ignoring Tobi and Deidara's one-sided dual to the death, Kakuzu was next to voice his concerns.

"The girl won't have a bounty on her head and I see no reason that we should protect her for free. She is worth nothing."

Pein gritted his teeth slightly and was about to answer the older missing waterfalls-nin when he was interrupted by the other half of the immortal duo.

"You're so fucking greedy, old man! I fucking hate guarding bitches too but I'm not whining like you! Jashin-sama demands a bloody sacrifice and I bet the bitch is a virgin, which is perfect, but I'm not fucking allowed to sacrifice her!"

Kakuzu gave an exasperated look towards his partner, his financial concerns put on hold due to the stupidity of Hidan.

Pein was finally fed up with the members, despite half of them not even speaking, and stated in a deathly whisper that everyone, no matter what they were doing, could hear,

"You will follow my orders or I will kill you. My control of this organization has been lax of late because of our new situation, but no more. You are all S-ranked missing-nin and you will start acting like it or you will die."

All the members, even the usually emotionless Itachi, became nervous at their angry leaders proclamation. None of them had any doubts that he would carry out with his threat without difficulty as they knew with Konan at his side, in their current state, only Hidan and Itachi really stood a chance. Hidan, because he could not die (not saying Pein wouldn't find a way) and Itachi, because of his powerful sharingan.

No more was said as most of the Akatsuki members left the room to wander, or in Deidara and Tobi's case, to find and guard Megan. Konan ended up being the only ninja-cat to stay in the kitchen, and as she watched the others leave she couldn't help feeling oddly satisfied with herself. It had been her demand that Pein ordered the Akatsuki to guard Megan, and not only had she got her way, but the members, whose immaturity had been grating on her nerves, had been put in their place.

There was one thing that troubled her though, and that was the satisfied smirk she had seen briefly displayed on Tobi's, no, _Madara's _lips when Pein had announced his plan to guard Megan.

**My sincerest apologies to all the readers for such a long wait! I have many excuses for the long wait but I won't bore you with them. I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking and I'd love to know what you think of it! Feel free to message me with any comments or concerns with the story!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter ;) I want to say thanks to all the reviewers even to the flamer who read the first chapter then told me my whole story sucks (ya I'm not mad) and I hope you enjoy! This will be my first completely Megan's POV chapter. I already had one for the Akatsuki so I thought Megan deserved one too.**

"_thoughts"_

"**Black Zetsu"**

**Megan**

I felt pathetic, kicked out of a room in MY house by a cat that I haven't even owned for 2 days. I swear it was the shock of losing that staring contest that made me do it. To cheer myself up I decided to use my best method and dig out some cheesy romance.

Searching the boxes in the hall closet where I keep Katie's books, carefully avoiding THAT box, I scrounged up what looked like an extra cheesy one. To my delight, when I plopped back on the couch and opened the book I found that it was even more cheesy then expected!

I had been reading for maybe ten minutes when the kitchen door was pushed open and out strutted Mr. Gloomypants, who looked especially gloomy, and Munchkin, who looked especially… Munchkiny. Feeling giddy from the laughing so hard at the book, I ran over to the pair and picked up Mr. Gloomy pants.

I swung him around a few times before staring into his eyes and speaking with a deep, sexy (in my opinion) voice, "My sweet love, I can never let you go". Ignoring his confused and slightly frightened look, I held him with one hand letting my other sweep towards my forehead as if I was swooning.

"I love you so much I will kill myself now to prove to you my undying devotion."

I set down the cat and with a flourish drew my invisible knife and stabbed myself right in the heart. I staggered around a few times then fell onto the floor. After a few seconds of lying there "dead", I rolled on my side toward where Mr. Gloomypants and Munchkin were sitting staring at me. At Mr. Gloomypants' WTF face I fell apart.

I giggled so hard I thought I was going to cry. I felt my bad mood lift completely and smiled largely at the cats.

"Sorry for scaring you, I was having a minor lapse of sanity."

I had meant it as a joke but both cats nodded as if they understood perfectly. Munchkin started meowing but was cut off by Mr. Gloomypants' paw hitting the back of his head. _They only get weirder as time passes._ Feeling hungry I looked to the clock, 11:00am, and decided lunch would be good right now. Entering the kitchen, I hoped they had concluded their super secret meeting so I wouldn't be intruding.

To my pleasure and slight worry, there were only two cats in the kitchen, Naruto and Ludwig. Where the other were was anyone's guess. As I searched the large but empty kitchen for food, I noticed that Mr. Gloomypants and Munchkin had not followed me in. _Did I scare them away?_

A loud grumble from my stomach distracted me from my thoughts. I blushed, embarrassed for some ungodly reason that my cats had heard my tummy growl. I snuck a glance at them but Ludwig was staring blackly at a wall and Naruto was focused on the spinning of the ceiling fan. In the end, I managed to scrounge up some partially stale but not yet mouldy bread, some ham that still had a day to go before expiry and some slightly wilted lettuce. Overall it wasn't the best sandwich I had ever eaten but at least it was food, right?

I hummed in contentment as I gobbled down my lunch. My stomach making approving purring sounds, oh wait… that was the cat. I looked down at Naruto who seemed to have put aside all traces of dignity and was rubbing against my leg making cute faces at me and purring loudly. From the occasional side glances at my sandwich I could guess what he wanted.

"Look I know you're a fatty and fatties need to eat, but do you really want some of this gross sandwich," I said gesturing to my pathetic looking sandwich and scrunching my nose.

An angry look crossed Naruto's face and quicker than I could see, he jumped up and snatched the remaining half of my sandwich from my hand. As I watched him run to the corner and devour my poor sandwich leaving a tiny bit left to offer to Ludwig, who looked less then pleased with his big kitty friend, I couldn't help but start giggling again. I was such a good mood I didn't even mind that my food had been stolen. _I think my day's starting to turn to the better._

As if the gods themselves were listening to my thoughts and deciding I was just too damn happy, the worst thing possible that could happen happened. Here I was just innocently sitting there laughing at my cats who were meowing at each other on the other side of the room when to my complete horror, a hand grasped my neck without warning.

I gasped loudly, or at least tried to with my wind pipe being crushed and focused my eyes on the attacker who had come out of nowhere. It was Mr. Blakely, my kind, funny, Math teacher. Right now though, I barely recognized him with his characteristic grin replaced with a perverted leer.

"You really should learn to lock your doors love," said Mr. Blakely.

I wanted to answer with "witty" comeback like "You should really learn to NOT break into people's houses asshole" or a simple "Fuck you", but the look in his eye stopped me. He looked at me with lust heavy in his gaze and it was mighty unsettling.

The hand that had been squeezing my neck let go, but quickly formed a manacle around my wrist to keep me from escaping. His other hand came to caress my cheek causing me to whimper in fear. _Is he going to rape me?_ Was the prominent question in my mind. I didn't understand why a well off, handsome guy like Mr. Blakely was doing this. Hearing my whimper, Mr. Blakely's baby blue eyes softened and he shushed me and whispered,

"Don't worry Hun. I've been watching you for so long. Watching you grow and blossom into such a beautiful women. I just couldn't resist you anymore. I _need_ you to love me back."

With each word my anger grew, I realized that he was my stalker, that all those A's I had received in his class, despite me being mediocre at math, were just lies, things to get me on his good side. Despite me being a typically non-violent person, I did the one thing every woman knew to do when a man harassed her. I kicked him in the balls and ran like hell.

To be honest I didn't expect to get far since the kitchen door was closed and Mr. Blakely was recovering quickly, but in my panic I hadn't factored in one thing… the cats. Once I was a safe, well safer, distance away I looked back only to see something amazing and terrifying. Naruto, the fat blue cat, jumped up onto Mr. Blakely and bit down on his neck, a jump that should have been impossible.

I let out a tiny scream as blood started spraying from the man's punctured jugular. The blood sprayed right onto the white walls of my kitchen, creating a grotesque picture. Naruto unlatched himself as Mr. Blakely fell to his knees pressing his hand to his neck. I could see clearly now that Mr. Blakely was dying, right in front me. I thought it was over but Mr. Blakely proved more determined than I had expected a dying man to be and starting dragging himself toward me begging with his eyes ( I didn't think he could talk) to help him.

I let out another screech as a million scenarios started playing through my mind. _Will the police barge in and think I killed him? Is the wound less serious than it looks? Will he recover then kill me? Are the cats-_

My thoughts were cut off when Mr. Blakely suddenly when flying, thrown by an invisible force, straight into the wall. I jumped when I heard the crack of what could only be one of the man's bones, and then I watched as he slid down the wall, leaving a smear of blood, and onto the floor. He did not move again.

Still in shock I looked towards the now open door where I saw all my cats, Steve at the front, standing, looking absolutely bloodthirsty. That must of put me over the edge because for the first time in my life, the world around me spun as I blacked out, falling hard to the floor.

* * *

When I woke I was greeted with a sight that would haunt my dreams forever. The body of Mr. Blakely was not two feet from me, his blank eyes, glazed over in death, stared right through me. I screamed like a banshee and scrambled to my feet. Now I could see that Mr. Blakely, the same man who had winked at me while he marked my failed test perfect, gave me a high five every time I passed him in the hall, broke into my house declaring his love for me, was missing a leg.

That leg lay a few feet away from his body, and attached to that leg was Charlie who under closer inspection was actually eating the bloody mess. I honestly don't know what I would of done if a knock on the door hadn't sounded through the house.

Wide-eyed, I sped out the kitchen and through the house, avoiding the various cats barring my way. Before I could reach the door I heard said door open and a familiar male voice spoke,

"Hey Megan, are you here?"

I turned the last corner and saw the boyish face of one of my closest friends, Dustin Long. When he caught sight of me running towards him I expect that he thought I was coming to hug him. That would certainly explain why he spread out his muscular arms. Another day I would of hugged him, but today I am convinced that those cats are murderers and I need to save my best friend.

When I reached the blonde haired boy, I extended my arms, wrapped them around his waist, and tackled him through the still open door. We rolled a few times on the porch but were luckily uninjured; though I'm sure the poor guy had the wind knocked out of him pretty hard. Pushing me away gently Dustin let out a sort of wheezing laugh, then turned to me with a smile on his face and said,

"That wasn't really the welcome I expected but whatever works for you"

I didn't laugh but a small smile worked its way onto my face before it was wiped out by the bloody images that popped into my head. I jumped up, pulling him with me, and replied hastily,

"We need to get out of here; my cats just murdered my teacher,"

In true Dustin fashion he smiled widely and said, "You got cats?"

I rolled my eyes at him then whisper yelled, "Yes I did and now I need to get rid of them!"

**The End, of the chapter, complete with a nice little cliff hanger to keep you guys in suspense. I hope you liked the chapter. I feel like I might have rushed through the Mr. Blakely part, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it without making the story drag. I want your opinions so review! Or if you want to send me a PM, whatever works for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think I might have given the wrong impression with that cliff hanger… I'm not getting rid of the cats and/or ending the story! Just read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know what it should say.**

"_thoughts"_

"**Black Zetsu"**

**Dustin**

I looked at my female friend with no small amount of concern. I had just come by for a friendly visit and here she was, raving about homicidal cats and her math teacher, a friendly man whom I had tutor me just last year. I spoke carefully to her, afraid to set her off,

"If you don't want your cats anymore… I'll take them"

I added a shrug to assure her it was no big deal. I adored animals and I doubted my parents, both veterinarians, would refuse me a few strays I had found injured in the alley way. _Good excuse. _I smiled as I witnessed her get a hold of herself. Megan's wide-eyed look faded and I could see the tension in her shoulders leaving her.

I almost thought I had managed to calm the poor girl down until she stiffened again and looked up at me with the utmost panic in her green eyes.

"NO! Those cats are evil! I won't have them anywhere near you," I blinked a few times as she shouted in my face, and replied cautiously, "I'm sure I'll be fine, they're just-"

"No!" interrupted Megan

I didn't say anything as I watched her pace back and forth across the porch, wringing her hands and muttering to herself. Worried about her sanity I stepped towards her but stopped abruptly as I caught what she said.

"-drop them in the river. It always works in the movies"

I was angry now, she had obviously lost it! She wasn't going to be killing some poor innocent kitty's on my watch. No way!

"Show them to me," I commanded, hoping to snap her out of whatever nightmare she was having.

She looked me in the eye now and I knew she had realized her mistake. I loved animals and she knew I would die before I let her kill a bunch of cats with no reason. She opened her mouth to retort but I cut her off with a harsh glare. She hunched her shoulders, took my hand, and reluctantly led me into her home.

**Megan**

_Idiot! _My mind was screaming at me for being so stupid! Dustin was a hard-core animal lover and he would never help me dispose of those… creatures. I could only show Dustin how bad it was and then we could call the police together and he would be the supportive friend and laugh with me when the cats were "humanly euthanized". _Good plan._

The walk to the kitchen was a long one as I kept an eye out for the cats. So far I hadn't seen any of them but that could mean anything. Charlie was probably still munching on the creep who was going to do god knows what with me. _They probably saved your life. _I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Those cats were psycho and I wasn't going to have them in my house. _Or maybe you've gone crazy. _Shut up mind!

By the time we made it to the kitchen I was a nervous wreck. _What if they ambush us? _I opened the kitchen door despite my fear as I knew Dustin would need some good solid proof before he helped me get rid of the abominations from hell. I peeked into the kitchen and if Dustin hadn't caught the back of my shirt I would of face planted. I was shocked! All traces of the horrific murder I had witnessed not ten minutes ago were gone, somehow wiped away by the devil spawn I had let into my home. Not one spot of blood to be seen and the body seems to have vanished.

I gaped wordlessly as Dustin pushed by me, snorted, and then went to the kitchen counter to pet Munchkin who along with the rest of the "cats" was simply lounging around the kitchen. I felt my eye twitch as I observed the monsters. Naruto, the deceptively fat one, was curled up on the counter next to Ludwig who seemed to be concentrating rather hard on something. Steve looked pissed, or maybe constipated and-

My observations ended there as Dustin started cooing at Munchkin then turned to me with a wry grin and said, " Oh yes, I can see what you mean about them being evil," I really didn't like the sarcasm in that sentence, "Being this cute just has to be a crime!"

I glared wholeheartedly at my ex-favourite kitten then declared loudly, "Feel free to take them all, and never give them back!"

**Akatsuki**

At Megan's declaration, the members all looked to Pein. Pein was glaring at the girl, obviously angry that she repaid them for saving her life by giving them away. He glanced at Tobi and seeing that it was not the bubbly personality of Tobi that lay in those eyes he sent a single mental thought to the oldest Uchiha. _What should we do?_ The response was simple, _stay._

Pein broke the gaze and looked back to his member and said, "Spilt up and don't let her catch you. This girl is our key to returning home and we cannot jeopardize that by leaving with the boy. Get caught and face my displeasure. As god I command you."

Konan was surprised, not at the order, but at the mention of Peins status as God. Admittedly weak, Nagato had not bothered to assert himself as God in this strange place so Konan figured that he must be angrier than she had thought.

The missing-nins obeyed their leaders order without question this time as they were all (Except maybe Hidan) cowed slightly by his anger. It was understandable since Akatsuki rarely offered protection and to give them away after saving the girls life they were all pretty pissed, even Itachi was not as indifferent as he usually was.

All the cats ran out the door and scattered through the house, ignoring Megan and the unknown boy's protests.

**No one's POV **

Megan and Dustin ran throughout the house searching high and low for the lost fur balls. After being bullied by Megan into grabbing the pool skimmer (A shallow net on a long metal rod) to help with the apprehending of the cats, Dustin trailed after Megan as they hunted.

The first cat to be spotted was, not surprisingly, Munchkin. The orange faced cat had somehow locked itself in a cupboard and had been scratching at the closed door when the duo had passed by. Both on their guard, ready for anything, the two friends devised a plan. Megan would open the cupboard door Munchkin was scratching at then Dustin would hold the net over the opening.

The plan went off without a hitch. As soon as the door opened Munchkin launched himself out, immediately bouncing off the net. As Munchkin lay stunned, Megan grabbed the cat and ran to the living room where the original box still lay open, never thrown out by the lazy girl, and tossed Munchkin in. Once Munchkin was secured, Megan gave a nod to Dustin and off the two went, Dustin sending the meowing box a guilty look.

From inside the box Tobi wailed loudly,

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Sempai! You must save Tobi"

"Sempai? Are you there?"

"Sempai? Zetsu-san? Anyone? TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

What poor Tobi didn't know was that a certain blonde bomber-kitty had heard his wails and was now sitting outside the box wondering what to do. _Leader will be furious if I leave Tobi here, but if I let Tobi out he'll follow me around and then we'll both get caught. _At Tobi's obnoxious shout of, "Tobi loves Sempai! Please save Tobi!" Deidara winced and then decided that he would just take whatever punishment Leader gave him and walked off.

The ex-terrorist didn't get far when he felt something collided with his back and forced him to the ground. Looking up he saw the blond boy that was supposed to take them away and Megan, the ungrateful bitch, standing over him, the boy hold the handle to the net they had caught him with. Deidara groaned as he remembered, feeling as stupid as Tobi, the civilians here didn't have chakra for him to sense.

Deidara felt a sense of impending doom as he was picked up by the skin on his neck and dropped into the nearby box. Immediately the blond was tackled by his partner in an enthusiastic hug.

"Sempai came for Tobi! Tobi was so scared then Sempai came along and now Tobi is ready to go," Tobi looked around him excitedly still on top of his sempai, "How are we getting out?"

Deidara fumed silently for a moment before throwing Tobi off him with a roar (it came out more like a loud meow) and shouting, "Shut up Tobi before I send you to hell, un!" and with that, Deidara went to the other side of the box and sulked, leaving Tobi to shout some more.

**I know I'm mean, but I've decided to end the chapter here and pick up next chapter starting with the continuation of the great cat round of '11. Keep in mind what Deidara said about Megan and Dustin, they have no chakra and that's going to give them an edge as they hunt the rest of the Akatsuki. Review! I really want to know what you think of Dustin and if having his POV in the story is a good idea.**


	12. Adopted!

**GOOD NEWS! This story has been adopted by .You! Please look for it and read it, its under the same title! As far as I know Sharpied will be reposting my own chapters with her own sight changes then adding her own original chapters once my story cuts off. GO FIND IT!**


End file.
